whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Healthy Food
In this spoof of Run–D.M.C.'s version of the Aerosmith song "Walk This Way," Cookie Monster rhymes about the importance of eating more than just cookies. In the original version of the song, Cookie Monster is backed up by the Fly Girls, a group of Singing Food comprised of a pineapple, an apple, a loaf of bread, a pear, and a stalk of broccoli. More recently, Cookie Monster performed a version of the song with Wyclef Jean. (First: Episode 4085) "Healthy Food" was also included in the Sesame Street Live''shows "Super Grover! Ready for Action" and "Elmo's Healthy Heroes!". Lyrics '''Cookie Monster: '''Well, me known for eating cookie. When me don't, they shout, "Look! He trying to throw loyal fans a curve! What's he doing eating fish or vegetable dish?! Man, he sure got a bunch of nerve!" Well, me answer you straight. When you filling a plate taking only cookies, all wrong. 'Cause you also gotta eat fruit or veggies or meat if you want to be healthy and strong. Yo! '''Cookie Monster and Food: '''Healthy food. Boy, it tastes so good. Me one healthy dude 'cause me eat healthy food. '''Cookie Monster: '''Me love it. '''Cookie Monster and Food: '''Boiled or stewed. '''Cookie Monster: '''Me love it. '''Cookie Monster and Food: '''Whole or chewed. '''Cookie Monster: '''You'd feel just great if you'd eat some- '''Cookie Monster and Food: '''Healthy food! '''Cookie Monster: '''Me promise that when you eat varied menu, you get more out of every meal. You need balanced diet, come on and try it, not believe how great you feel! Munch some carrots or beans, or poultry and greens, along with your chocolate chip. And banana or plum will make you go, "Yum!". Nutrition-it really hip! Girls! '''Food: '''Healthy food. '''Cookie Monster: '''Oh, boy, it-- '''Cookie Monster and Food: '''Tastes so good. '''Cookie Monster: '''Me one-- '''Cookie Monster and Food: '''Healthy dude. '''Cookie Monster: ''Cause me eat--- 'Cookie Monster and Food: '''Healthy food! '''Cookie Monster: '''Me love it-- '''Cookie Monster and Food: '''Boiled or stewed! '''Cookie Monster: '''Me love it-- '''Cookie Monster and Food: '''Whole or chewed. '''Cookie Monster: '''You'd feel just great if you'd eat some-- '''Cookie Monster and Food: '''Healthy food! '''Food: '''Healthy food! '''Cookie Monster: '''There broiled spring chicken, grape ripe for picking and swordfish, tuna and trout. And apple and cherry and all kinds of berry and broccoli and brussel sprout. There lettuce, tomato, boiled new potato. There spinach and celery and beet. Milk and honey and cheese, peanuts, peppers and peas, pears, peaches and cream of wheat. Word up! '''Cookie Monster and Food: '''Healthy food! '''Cookie Monster: '''Oh, it-- '''Cookie Monster and Food: '''Tastes so good. '''Cookie Monster: '''Me one-- '''Cookie Monster and Food: '''Healthy dude. '''Cookie Monster: ''Cause me eat-- 'Cookie Monster and Food: '''Healthy food! '''Cookie Monster: '''Me love it! '''Cookie Monster and Food: '''Boiled or stewed. '''Cookie Monster: '''Me love it! '''Cookie Monster and Food: '''Whole or chewed. '''Cookie Monster: '''You'd feel just great if you'd eat some-- '''Cookie Monster and Food: '''Healthy food! '''Cookie Monster: '''Fly, girls! '''Food: '''Healthy food! '''Cookie Monster: '''Oh, it-- '''Cookie Monster and Food: '''Tastes so good. '''Cookie Monster: '''Me one-- '''Cookie Monster and Food: '''Healthy dude. '''Cookie Monster: ''Cause me eat-- '''Cookie Monster and Food: '''Healthy food! '''Cookie Monster: '''Me love it! '''Cookie Monster and Food: '''Boiled or stewed! '''Cookie Monster: '''Yeah, yeah! '''Cookie Monster and Food: '''Whole or chewed. '''Cookie Monster: '''You'd feel just great if you'd eat some-- '''Cookie Monster and Food: '''Healthy food! '''Cookie Monster: '''Give me more now! '''Food: '''Healthy food! It tastes so good. Healthy dude! He eats healthy food! '''Cookie Monster: '''Go, girls! Category:Songs Category:Sesame Street Songs Category:Food Category:Food Lovers Category:FOOD Category:Yummy Category:Yummy in my tummy Category:Yumminess Category:Yum! Category:Yum